El nuevo Clan TMNT
by JISG 41947
Summary: Antiguos discípulos de Splinter empiezan a aparecer, a la vez que uno que otros son cazados por el mismísimo Destructor. Los sobrevivientes tratarán de llegar a su maestro para poder reunirse y planear una caída contra Destructor, con la ayuda de las Tortugas Ninja, a la vez, sus nuevos y actuales discípulos.
Tras varios años de haber entrenado, las tortugas luchaban contra los maleantes de Nueva York, manteniendo un gran nivel de discreción durante sus misiones. Su maestro, Splinter, enseñándoles la mejor filosofía que los ayudaba a mantenerse unidos sin importar el enemigo con el que tuvieran que luchar. Una noche, lloviendo, Miguel Ángel, Donnatello, Rafael y Leonardo estaban luchando contra un ejército de Ninjas del Clan del Pie. De pronto, una pareja va caminando muy acaramelados. Leo los ve, junto con los tres ninjas que andaba enfrentando. Leo quedó Atónito, los ninjas actuaron rápido y se dirigieron a matar a la pareja. Para cuando Leo reaccionó, ellos estaban a medio camindo de matarlos. Saltaron y sacaron sus armas para enterrárselas, pero para su sorpresa, tres adolescentes con traje de Karate les lanzaron una patada voladora a los tres, noqueándolos. Leo volvió a estar atónito, pero vio cómo los abrazaban, por lo que supuso que eran sus hijos. Volvió a la lucha y todos acabaron con los ninjas, prontamente se dirigieron a las alcantarillas, donde eran sus hogares. Una vez en su "Hogar", se reportan con su Sensei/Padre, Splinter. Él, serio, con su sabiduría, corrigió los errores que habían hecho. Salieron de la habitación ceremonial de Splinter, excepto Leonardo, quien quería hablar con el maestro a solas por lo que había visto

-"Maestro, tengo que contarle algo en lo que vi"

-"¿Qué es, Leonardo?"

-"En la lucha, vi que tres de los ninjas del Pie habían sido noqueados por niños de casi 15 años"

-"Son buenos, crecerán con bien, podrán defenderse"

-"Pero ahora que los vieron, no creo que estén muy seguros, maestro, debería ir a vigilar"

-"No Leonardo, no podemos meternos en la vida de ellos, con Abril O'Neil y Casey es suficiente"

-"Pero maestro..."-Lo interrumpio-"NO, LEONARDO, ES MI ÚLTIMA PALABRA, además, hay un viejo discípulo mío, en Japón, que sobrevivió a los ataques de Shredder, yo lo entrené, una vez me dijo que si necesitaría algo, lo llamara a él"

-"¿Un discípulo suyo?"

-"Sí, me acordé después de que me contaste sobre esos niños"

-"Bueno, ¿y porqué no lo llama?"

-"No sabría decirte, pero he perdido contacto con él desde que los conocí y adopté"-le cuenta Sensei Splinter.

-"Y ¿Cómo es él?"

-"Pues, él es parecido a ti y a Rafael, también le gusta tener varios estilos de combate (Y me refiero a ropa). También le gusta tener varias armas"

-"¿Es bueno?"

-"Si, de hecho, él también fue afectado por el mutágeno, pero no le pasó nada a excepción de su agilidad, flexibilidad y fuerza"

-"Eso es increíble"-Dijo con una cara inexpresiva

-"Si, de hecho, es igual de inteligente que Donatello, inventó algo tan tecnológico que parece magia en los últimos meses, por lo que he visto en nuevas de Japón"

-"¿Cómo es que pudo saber eso?"

-"Le dije a Donatello que conectara un dispositivo capaz de recibir señales de las noticias tecnológicas de Japón"

-"Está bien"-Hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

Splinter pensó-"Me alegro de que él pudiera esconderse fácilmente de Destructor. Ha pasado tiempo desde que lo ví, me pregunto qué estará haciendo"

 _En las afueras, en la superficie, de noche_

Un ninja con dos ninjato (uno grande que cargaba en la espalda y uno pequeño cargado por la parte trasera de la cintura), dos Bokken con un material indestructible y ligero; en el cinturón que sostenía el ninjato, tenía cuatro bolsillos, en dos de ellos tenía shurikens y en los otros dos Kunai. Vestía con una camiseta larga negra (Lo suficiente para fajarse), sus pantalones, negros con bordado de rasguños de tres garras en la parte de las dos piernas, y botas ninja. Su pantorrillas estaban cubiertas de una venda de color negro, al igual que sus antebrazos, guantes con dedos cortados, y para cubrirse la cara, una Mascara que le cubría todo a excepción de los ojos, que brillaban en un rojo intenso, por último, una gabardina que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, por atras, en la parte de la espalda, llevaba bordado el Kanji de su nombre de color plateado: Hideyoshi Yamato. En la parte que le llegaba atrás de la rodilla, tenía bordado de color plateado la forma de dos Sai entrecruzadas. Se encontraba en la azotea de un edificio, con una mochila entrecruzada grande y pesada que contenía todas las armas que usaba y guardaba como un recuerdo, también su ropa, viendo como un paisaje la ciudad de Nueva York, pensando en el maestro Splinter, su mentor en el ninjutsu.

Las tortugas, que patrullaban la ciudad en las azoteas, lo vieron, se acercaron a él a la defensiva. Yamato también las vio y se quedó parado, esperándolas, pero después vio que su postura estaba a la defensiva, también se postró de la misma manera. Empezaron a luchar. Tras una dura batalla, Yamato estaba bajando la guardia por el cansancio, cosa que Leonardo aprovechó e hizo una barrida en la que lo derribó, noqueándolo por el golpe en la caída.

-Leonardo se dijo a sí mismo: "Oh, me excedí"

-"Ciertamente Leo"-Le dijo Rafael en un tono burlesco.

-"Deberíamos llevarlo con el Sensei Splinter para que lo examine"-Sugirió Donnatello.

-"Bien, yo voy por la pizza"-Dijo Miguel Angel. Rafael lo detuvo agarrándolo de su caparazón y le lanzó una mirada sádica como señal de "Si lo haces te mato", la cual le dio escalofríos. Leonardo le quitó su maleta y lo cargó, Rafael cargó su mochila y se dirigieron a su hogar, en las alcantarrillas. Al llegar, Splinter vio a Leonardo cargando a Yamato con su caparazón, aun inconsciente y a Rafael cargando su mochila.

-"¿Qué fue lo qué pasó?"

-"Creímos que era un maleante, por lo que luchamos contra él"

Splinter se enfureció por dentro, pero se mantuvo calmado, entendió la situación.

Lo despojó de su túnica y leyó el Kanji que tenía bordado en ella: "Hideyoshi Yamato"

-"¿Hideyoshi Yamato?"-Se preguntó, sorprendido por dentro, inexpresivo por fuera. -"¿Hideyoshi Yamato?"-preguntaron las tortugas. Él murmuró para sí mismo: "Hideyoshi Yamato, mi discípulo, está aquí", pero las tortugas lo escucharon, diciéndose para ellos mismos (a excepción de Leonardo, que había hablado con él anteriormente): "Entonces, él es el antiguo discípulo de nuestro sensei".

-"Sí, es él"-dijo Miguel Ángel y se puso a jugar con su patineta. Prontamente Yamato despertó de golpe.

-"¡Yamato!"-lo llama algo sobresaltado Splinter.

-"¡Maestro! ¿Qué le pasó?"-pregunta Yamato a su maestro.

-"Es una larga historia, pero déjame presentarte a mis nuevos Discípulos".

-"De acuerdo"-dice Yamato.

-"Ellos son Leonardo, Rafael, Donatello y Miguel Ángel"-presenta Splinter.

-"Mucho gusto"-dice Yamato mostrando un saludo de Japón.

-"Igualmente"-dicen las cuatro.

-"Maestro, hay algo de qué hablarle...a solas"-le habla su antiguo discípulo.

-"Estamos igual"-dice con su tranquila voz Splinter.

Las tortugas se retiran y dejan a su sensei y su discípulo a solas para que puedan discutir sobre su asunto.

Una vez solos:

-"Sensei"-le llama la atención Yamato.

-"¿Qué pasó con los demás?"-le pregunta Splinter, refiriéndose a sus antiguos discípulos.

-"Fueron cazados por destructor"-le cuenta su discípulo-"Uno quiso enfrentarlo, pero murió. Otros también hicieron lo mismo y fueron acabados. También decidieron combatirlo en grupo, pero ni aún así pudieron derrotarlo".

Splinter trata de reprimir el dolor y la furia que le generaba al oír la historia de Yamato.

-"¿Sobrevivió alguno?"-le pregunta Splinter.

-"no he sabido nada"-le responde Yamato-"pero no perdamos la esperanza, tengamos fé en que algunos seguirán vivos".

De pronto, en las noticias, aparecen un robot con estilo samurai y un chico en gabardina, con un cabello alborotado de color negruzco, con algunos mechones de color rojo y blanco, luchando con shinobigatanas.

Splinter y Yamato lo oyeron y rápidamente corren para revisar por si de casualidad era uno de sus discípulos.

-"¡Ese es...!"-no logró exclamar Yamato completamente, ya que estaba impactado.

-"¡Yisugo!"-le completa Splinter.

Rápidamente llamó a los chicos (Leonardo, Rafael, Donnatello y Miguel Ángel) y les ordenó que fueran a ayudarlo para luego traerlo a él.

Las tortugas obedientemente se retiraron de las alcantarrillas y se dirigieron a socorrer al chico que estaba luchando contra el robot Samurai, mientras que su mismo Sensei se quedó a atender a su antiguo discípulo

 **Continuará**


End file.
